Core C - The Administrative Core will serve to coordinate administrative interactions between the different projects, their leadership, and scientists within the PPG, in order to facilitate the successful accomplishment of the scientific goals. This Core will oversee the facilitation and organization of regular meetings of the Steering Committee (Project and Core Leaders). Agendas for these meetings will include review of progress on the overall goals of the PPG. The reviews will also include assessments of the logistics of all interactions between Projects and Cores in order to identify any potential bottlenecks in transfer of specimens, data, protocols, funds, or other items. The Project and Core Leaders will also review expenditures and allocations of resources for all Projects and Cores at least twice per year. Reports from the external and internal scientific advisory boards will be collated and reviewed by the Project and Core Leaders following each annual PPG annual review, which will occur during the annual retreat. The administrative core will oversee collection and collation of annual reports from all Project and Core Leaders and compiling it into the annual progress report to NIH. The PI of this PPG, along with the Program Administrator, will assure smooth operation of the scientific agenda of the program project. The Administrative Core will organize all aspects of the annual retreat, which will include Project and Core Leaders, Co-Leaders and their laboratory staffs, and Scientific Advisory Board Members. The Administrative Core will oversee the launch and maintenance of a Web page for this PPG will allow distribution of findings among the global community, while enabling sharing protocols, reagents as well as information among the projects in real time. NOTE: We appreciate the supportive comments from the reviewers, regarding the Administrative Core. There were two recommendations, both of which we have made: 1) due to Dr. Chin's move to MD Anderson, additional effort will be required (we have increased Ms. Carroll's effort to 25%, to provide sufficient time for travel, videoconferencing, and institutional communication issues), and 2) we have invited Dr. Glenn Dranoff as a new member of our Scientific Advisory Committee, to provide Immunology expertise, an area with a previous gap (Dr. Arlene Sharpe is another immunologist who is also now a collaborator on Project 3). RELEVANCE (See instructions):